


All That Mattered

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Medieval AU, One-Shot, Sterek Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles doesn't want to marry Prince Hale. He wants to marry Derek, the kind blacksmith who has befriended him over the past months. But he will do what his country needs.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 32
Kudos: 523
Collections: Suggested Good Reads





	All That Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Medieval Times  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles slipped through the masses of people that were walking through the streets of the city. He knew exactly where he was going, and he was going to get there as soon as he could. He heard the clanking of metal on metal, and the sound of it just soothed him. He was freaking out, and he knew it. He just needed to get away from his father. He knew that the day would come when his father found who he thought would be the perfect spouse for him. He had just hoped that it was someone he knew. One of the random princes or Princesses who came through on trips. Yet, instead, he had chosen someone that Stiles had only met once when he was but two years old. It seemed that Stiles had followed the boy around the castle as he went through his lessons. Stiles did not remember it, and the Prince had not been back in Beacon since then, despite his country being right next door.

Derek looked up at him with a smile on his face that dropped away as soon as he saw the tears that were there. Derek jerked his head toward the back, and Stiles didn't say a single word. The back of the blacksmith house was sparse with anything that would show that someone lived there, but the bed was perfect. Derek's wolf was on the bed, and he looked up at Stiles before dropping his head down again. Stiles crawled over the wolf to settle himself against the wall, and he laid his arm over the wolf. The wolf was actually the first half of the duo that Stiles had met, and while Stiles loved him, he loved Derek more, but Derek was working. Stiles knew that when he had headed toward the city to get away from the men and women who were planning his future. The heir to the throne would come from Scott and his marriage to Allison Argent. Allison had been nearly orphaned in a war that had broken out in Argent lands. Prince Chris Argent had fled with his daughter, and by the time that he had made his way back, the lands were in the middle of a civil war. It had taken four countries to help him to end the fighting. The first child of that union would become the heir to Beacon, and then after that, the rest would become heirs to Argent lands. Stiles loved it because he loved his step-brother more than anyone in the world, and he would be glad to have them underfoot while helping with their kids.

Stiles buried his face into the fur of the wolf and sighed. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't. He had cried already when he had stormed away from his father the night before. The Hale Prince wasn't going to be here in Beacon until the day of the wedding. Stiles wasn't even going to meet him at all until they were standing in front of each other, and the wedding was underway. Stiles had stayed up all night trying to figure out a way to meet the Prince before that, but there was no way that he would be able to slip away into Hale lands on his own, and he wasn't a good enough fighter that he would chance it either. Exhaustion claimed Stiles as he laid there in Derek's bed with his wolf.

Waking up, Stiles wasn't sure what time it was, but the sound of Derek banging at metal was gone, and he looked through the one window in the back to see that it was just turning into night. He smiled as he felt the wolf on the bed with him still, pressed into his body like a pillow. Stiles was clutching the wolf tightly. He looked around to see Derek sitting at the small table in the corner of the room, making notes in the notebook. Stiles knew that he kept track of what he sold and what didn't and things like that in the notebook. He loved watching Derek when he was working, whether it was him banging at metal to turn it into shapes or this.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked as he turned his head to look at Stiles with a smile on his face. He looked a little worried despite the smile that he was sporting.

"My father told me who I am to marry, and I won't get to meet him at all until the wedding day, pretty much when he says his vows to Beacon and to me."

"Ah. Why the rush on the wedding?" Derek asked. He got up from his table and closed the notebook before slipping it onto the shelf with the books that Derek loved to read.

"It seems that they had their own wedding customs and that all the royal line is supposed to be married under the height of a full moon." Stiles rolled onto his back, and he pouted as the wolf jumped down before slipping out of the room. It was only seconds later that Derek settled down beside him on the bed. He brushed his fingers over Stiles' cheek. "And they refuse to wait another month so that he and I can get to know each other. My father thinks that he will be good for me."

"Why does the Prince not come early?"

"His mother said that he's busy with closing up a few matters before he comes to live here full time. She made it sound like he could even be late to his own damned wedding."

"What does the marriage contract look like?" Derek asked.

"It's pretty standard, but the Queen was very adamant about the purity clause in the first contract be struck. She said that she saw no reason why I should be held to it when my husband-to-be is not pure anymore. A few of the servants had weird looks on their faces about it. Like they thought that I was crazy for even thinking that I could find someone. I have two friends, and one of them is my step-brother. You are the only other one, and none of them know about you."

"Is that something you want?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked at Derek and frowned at him. Derek was the one that had kept Stiles from kissing him months ago when Stiles had tried the first night meeting him. Derek had said it wouldn't be proper and that he wouldn't want rumors to start and to ruin Stiles' chances of finding a good spouse.

"Don't."

"Stiles, the only reason why I stopped you that night was that I didn't want you to have to settle with someone who would take you even though in your country's idea you were spoiled. That kind of purity it not coveted in Hale lands. Pure of heart is what they look for. Those who love with no reservation and want the best for everyone around them. Not pure of body. That kind of thing is not cherished at all. They only care that all are consenting and of the proper age."

"You are from Hale lands?" Stiles asked. He rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand.

"Yes. I was raised there. I came here when the word of the City of Beacon needing a good blacksmith. I have another friend coming in the next month to take over for me as I will be moving on."

"You are leaving? When?"

"A few days before the full moon. I just got word that I have been called home. My mother has need of me."

"I don't want you to leave. I'll-" Stiles stopped when a finger was placed over his lips.

"I have to at least go and see my family."

Stiles huffed. He knew that he was too clingy, but Derek was the first person besides Scott, to see him. He was the only one who acted like he wanted to be around Stiles for himself and not just because he was the Crown Prince of Beacon. Derek had known who he was the moment that he had slipped into the smithy the day he had been out and about in the city just getting away from his life. The skies had opened up and dropped buckets of rain down, and Stiles had been soaked, and the smithy was warm. The moment that Derek had looked up at him and his eyes widened in shock, Stiles had known that Derek knew precisely who he was, even with the hood of the cloak of his head. He had not treated him like glass, though. He had snagged clean clothes for him and allowed him to dry off and change in the back room. Then he had got food and drink for him and allowed him to sit by the fire of the forge to warm up.

When the storm had shown no evidence of stopping, Derek had sent him out with his heavier cloak that had repelled the water well. It was made from the fibers of a beast that lived in his homelands on rainy plateaus. Now Stiles knew that to be in Hale lands. Stiles still had that cloak, and Derek had never asked for it back, even when Stiles wore it to see him nearly every single day, even if it was only for a few minutes. Today he had not worn it was too warm for such a heavy cloak. Stiles wasn't planning on giving it back anyway. He had made sure to buy enough items from Derek and to send enough people his way that Stiles was pretty sure he had more than made up for the price of it. The cloak reminded him of how safe he felt with Derek.

"I wish I could choose who I will be marrying," Stiles said as he leaned up to where he was sitting on the bed instead of lying on it. He looked at Derek's face and leaned in. Derek cupped his cheeks, and Stiles thought that he was going to be pushed away again. It was exactly like it had been that first time, but Derek just darted his eyes down to Stiles' lips before he looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Derek asked.

"Why?" Stiles asked back. He was sure that he wanted to kiss him, but it seemed like Derek thought more than a kiss would be happening.

"Because just like the first time, Stiles. I do not think I could stop with a kiss. I do not want the guards coming to find you."

"Scott is covering for me. He is sitting in my entry room and making sure that they think I am pouting in my bedroom. My father won't want to speak to me until tomorrow afternoon."

Derek looked into Stiles' eyes for a few minutes before he nodded his head and swooped in to kiss Stiles.

Other than the bumbling kiss that he had given Scott when they had both been finding out that kissing was weird, Stiles had never been kissed. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but Derek kept the kiss gentle until Stiles was used to the feel of lips on his own. He angled his head to the side, and Derek ran his tongue at the seam of his lips. Stiles opened his mouth, and the first touch of Derek's tongue against his own had Stiles gripping onto Derek's arms to keep him where he was. Derek chuckled into the kiss before turning it into the kind of kiss that Stiles had seen others doing when he watched lovers in the castle find a moment here and there while still working.

Derek pushed him down until they were laying on the bed with Derek over top of him, he settled his body down onto Stiles' slowly as if Stiles was a skittish colt. He growled a little and hauled Derek closer with a hand on the back of his pants. He felt the muscles of Derek's ass in them, and it just made Stiles start to harden. Stiles was no stranger to touching his own cock. He had played around with anything and everything that he had seen done to other people when they were in a passionate embrace and even found a few other things that he liked as well that he had not seen. He had learned what it felt like when he pushed fingers into his ass and found that spot inside of him. He had envisioned Derek doing it to him since that night that he had left his smithy.

"Let me up to get what we need."

Stiles let go and watched as Derek walked across the room to reach into a small cabinet that Stiles had never looked in. It wasn't locked, but it was the only place in the whole smithy that was closed up. Other doors on cabinets were open, and Stiles could see in them. Stiles had a lot of curiosity, but he even knew that things were kept away for reasons. Stiles didn't even try and hide that he was looking in the cabinet. There were only a few small bottles of things inside as well as the one that Derek drew out. He didn't shut the door but instead settled the bottle on the table and started to strip.

"Should I?" Stiles asked as he waved at his body.

Derek nodded his head. Stiles sat up on the bed and stripped his shirt off. He didn't have his boots on anymore and saw them over at the side of the room where Derek's other boots were. Stiles shimmied out of his pants, taking his underwear with them. He knew that Derek was muscled. He had seen him mostly naked after a gust of wind had come in and scattered hot embers around, some landing on Derek's clothes. He had stripped to his underwear and doused them in water before they fully caught fire. Stiles could do nothing but watch as Derek had moved around to make sure nothing else was on fire before he had gone to actually get new clothes on. Derek had featured in his fantasy that night.

"How should we..." Stiles trailed off. He knew of his fantasies, and he had caught more than one person in positions they shouldn't have been in, inside of random rooms in the castle, but he had never stayed to see what they were doing. He had no clue about any of this.

"On your hands and knees is better for the first time, but I'm greedy and want to see your face. So like that. Then we can try other ways later."

"Later?" Stiles asked.

"I said I was greedy. I want to do this as many times as I can before I leave, and you get married." Derek stalked over to the bed and got onto it, straddling Stiles' legs. His cock was jutting out, hard, and already a little wet at the tip. It showed how much Derek wanted him. There was no way that this was pity or anything like it. Derek wanted him for him. Derek dropped the bottle to the bed at Stiles' head and leaned down to kiss him again.

Stiles lost himself in the kiss. He knew that Derek was moving them around to how he wanted and by the time that Stiles' brain could take in anything that wasn't Derek's mouth on his, his tongue in Stiles' mouth. Derek was rocking their cocks together, and Stiles had his legs wrapped around Derek's waist. Stiles groaned as he felt Derek grip one of his ass cheeks. Then there were fingers rubbing over his hole. Slick and hot as it pushed in just a little bit.

"Someone has played before."

"Thinking about you," Stiles panted as that finger pushed into him. It felt so much better than his own fingers.

Derek chuckled and pushed his finger in further.

"So much better than my own," Stiles said. He tried to rock a little, but Derek held him down with his other hand, shuffling to where he could look down at Stiles.

"It always feels better when someone else does it to you. I'll teach you everything that I know, Stiles. How to pleasure yourself to make the person watching go crazy. How to do this to someone else. What it feels like to sink your cock into your lover."

"Derek!" Stiles nearly yelled. He covered his mouth with his hand as Derek pushed in two fingers. Derek let go of his hip and reached up to uncover his mouth.

"I've had lovers in here before. No one is going to think a thing. You should have been here in the spring to hear the noises from everyone as they sought pleasure with their mates. I could hear them all over. Everyone rutting together."

"Fuck, Derek!" Stiles shouted as he came from Derek's fingers inside of him. He tried to stop but he couldn't. The smirk on Derek's face told Stiles that he wasn't upset with it. Derek pulled his fingers free and pushed in with three. It felt better like Stiles was looser.

"Sated and lax is best for the first time." Derek leaned back a little and used his hand to slick up his cock. He was bigger than Stiles, but Stiles wasn't worried. He knew that Derek would never hurt him on purpose. He wiped his hand on the bed before leaning over Stiles again. He nudged his cock into Stiles' hole and then started to push in slowly. It felt so different than the fingers but so much better at the same time. Stiles could feel his body adjusting to having something like it inside. Derek was slow and steady until they were flush against each other. He pushed Stiles' legs up and then was leaning over to kiss him. Stiles grabbed him where he could, trying to keep Derek right where he was as Derek slowly pulled out and pushed back in. His cock rubbed over that spot inside of Stiles that made him feel so good.

Stiles wasn't sure if he was doing anything right, but Derek didn't seem to mind as he kept on kissing him as they rocked together. It was a pleasure, pure pleasure, and Stiles understood why the people from the Hale lands didn't care about doing this before marriage. It was wonderful.

Derek broke the kiss to pant into Stiles' neck for a moment before his pace started to pick up. Stiles felt his hands start to slip off of his back, and he dug in. It made Derek arch, and his cock thrust into Stiles harder than it had before. Stiles shouted in pleasure as it made his body sing.

Stiles had no clue how long they sought pleasure in each other, but he was releasing again long before he wanted. Derek followed a few thrusts later, so Stiles didn't feel so bad about it.

"You don't have to return until morning?" Derek asked when it sounded like he had caught his breath enough to speak.

Stiles could only nod his head. Words were beyond him, which was a first in his life.

"Good." Derek pulled free of Stiles' body and laid down with him, covering his body with his own, and then they just stayed like that until Derek finally got up to clean them both up.

When Stiles left the next morning, he was wearing a new cloak that had a symbol on the inside where it rested over his heart. Derek called it a Triskele and said it was a sign of protection in Hale lands. He told Stiles to wear it or the other cloak whenever he was out and about.

* * *

Stiles was worried about the wedding. He had come to understand that the Hale prince that he was marrying was a good man. Derek talked about the whole Hale family. His intended's sisters had arrived the week before, and Stiles had mostly ignored them in favor of spending what little time he had left with Derek with him. Derek had made him a circlet that he was to wear on his wedding day. The jewels that were in it were precious in Beacon, and Stiles had tried to pay him, but Derek said it was a gift and that all gifts should never be paid for. Stiles was wearing it, and he found that it looked beautiful on him. His step-mother, Melissa, had been a little wary about him wearing it when he said it had been given to him by the blacksmith, but when she saw it on him, she had agreed that it finished out his outfit.

The room was filled with the people that needed to be there. He looked at Princess Cora, who was standing with another boy on the other side of the room. Stiles had been introduced to him when he arrived with the last of the Hales. His name was Spencer, and he was the favored sibling of Stiles' husband to be. When Stiles had asked Spencer where his husband had been the past month, Spencer had said that he was out learning. Stiles had no clue what that meant, but he was happy that at least it seemed his husband was not stupid.

The doors opened at the back of the room, and Stiles could see no one. Then the Queen came through to stand beside her three children. Derek was the next to enter, and Stiles wondered what he was doing with the Hale retinue until when he got to the end of the aisle, he didn't move over to the side like the Queen had. He stopped in front of Stiles, facing him. There was something in his eyes that Stiles had never seen before. It looked like fear. The Prince that Stiles had never heard the name of. The Queen had not said it that day. Just like Derek had never given his family name. He was clean-shaven now, the beard that he had been growing over the last month gone. Stiles wanted the beard back.

"Your highness?" the preacher asked.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Stiles heard his father laugh, and he looked at him and glared. That just made the King laugh harder.

"He asked if you accepted me," Derek said.

"Yes," Stiles said. The laughter from his father stopped at the way Stiles said it, and Stiles looked at him, and he saw shock there. Stiles had said the yes with a lot of vigor. "We will discuss everything else later."

"Of course," Derek said, and he smiled. The kind of smile that Stiles had seen on his face a lot over the last month.

The rest of the ceremony was lost to Stiles' mind as he stared into Derek's eyes. Then they were being ushered out of the room. Stiles knew that his father was behind them.

"Where did you get this?" Noah asked as he brushed his fingers over the circlet on Stiles' head.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"It's a standard gift in my lands," the Queen said.

"A gift from one intended to the other, usually crafted by the giver." Noah looked at Derek.

"I have been in Beacon for the last year, Your Highness. Learning the people and getting to know them. Stiles escaped a storm in my smithy. It is why I agreed to marry him. He was kind to me even though I was just a worker. I fell in love, and when my mother asked me if I would be the one to marry him, I agreed. Though I did not tell him who I was. I made the circlet and gave it to him before I went home to come with the rest of the Hale party coming for the wedding."

"That's why he agreed to accept you," Noah said. He smiled though like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"All I wanted was a kind spouse, and my mother allowed me to come and see if the Prince was as kind as he was said to be. While he can be an asshole, he's never been mean to anyone who was below him that didn't start it."

"Jackson is an asshole," Stiles said. He watched as his father dropped his head into his hand and sighed.

The Queen and Derek both laughed. The King perked his head up and looked at them.

"Does he know..." The King asked.

Derek shook his head. "No, but he has met one of us in that form."

Stiles looked at Derek with a question on his face. He thought about what Derek had said and the way that his father had phrased the question. He had only ever met Derek and his wolf. Wolves were not in Beacon, had long been gone from the land. The histories said that the land that Beacon now was had been part of Hale and then gifted to the new King who saved the life of the King of Hale at the time. Then the Argents had instilled a fear of wolves into the people of Beacon. It was said that in older times, when the lands were more dangerous, the people of Hale turned into wolves to protect their people.

The wolf that was Derek's companion had been more docile than any human raised dog that Stiles had ever seen. It also followed commands that no other dog Stiles had ever seen understood. It had led him back to Derek one day when in the city, Stiles had a panic attack after a fight had broken out, and he had been cut off from his guard. Derek hadn't even been at his smithy at the time.

Derek had taken Stiles back to the smithy and sent word with one of the city guards that the castle guards could pick him up there. It had been Scott and Allison who had ended up being the ones who came for him. Derek had stayed in the back and not been seen by them.

"Who is he?" Stiles asked.

"My little brother, Spencer," Derek said.

"So, the myths are true?" Stiles asked.

"Yes."

"I want to see you."

"It's best we do that in private, Stiles. Clothing doesn't go with us."

"You know, Noah, you said that your son was smart, but all the tales say that he's easily bored and prone for pranks."

"Because my tutors were dumber than me. I did much better at teaching myself everything."

"He picked up our language mother in a month, at least enough to read a book and figure out more words on his own from context. He's a lot like Spencer, probably why they got along."

There was a knock on the door, and then Stiles saw Spencer entering without waiting for a single person to invite him in.

"I'm hungry, mother and the food smell is delicious."

"Let's leave them to talk," Stiles said as he held out his hand to Spencer. Spencer rushed over to him and hugged him before tugging him along. Stiles snagged Derek's hand and pulled him as well.

The feasting hall was full of people already dancing. The table for Stiles and Derek was set up with food. There were only the two chairs, but as Stiles allowed Spencer to pull him along toward it, he found he didn't want to sit with just Derek up there. Even without knowing it was a human, he had gotten used to sharing meals with Derek and his wolf. So when Derek took his seat, Stiles sat in his lap and pushed Spencer toward his seat. A servant rushed over with a different goblet for him and moved Stiles' to be right beside Derek's.

"Thank you," Derek whispered in Stiles' ear.

"You are most welcome."

"No one, not even those at home, have accepted me like you have. When you stumbled into my smithy, looking like a drowned rat, I was shocked. You didn't even balk at my brother being on the bed. He told me later that he averted his eyes when you changed. We don't have the taboos against nakedness that your country does."

"Well, with needing to strip naked to shift, I can understand why. My father said that there were some strange customs that your people had for a wedding. What else do you want to make yourself happy?"

"Those will come in after the feast. Normally, with my people after the wedding and before the feast, I would hunt to prove that I can provide for you, but I've proven it well enough before, so we changed it to where I will do it, and it will be cooked for breakfast. We have no bedding ceremony, and your father said that you people got rid of it a long time ago."

"Yes. What else?"

"Well, we've already wedded on the full moon, and the only other thing is the mating mark. We can do that at any time."

"You bite me? I read about that in one of those fanciful books that's probably some watered town tale from Hale."

"Probably. Your father didn't want it done in front of the wedding guests as I have to make you bleed. We do it tonight or later."

"When do you normally do it?"

"After I hunt."

"Then, do it then." Stiles didn't care about where they were. He didn't care about anything like that at all. He turned to straddle Derek's lap and cupped his face to look to make Derek look at him. "If I had another sibling that could take over the throne, I would have gone with you home to Hale, Derek. Letting you leave me days ago was the worst thing in the world. I would have you happy with this."

"I'm happy to just have you." Derek pressed a kiss to his forehead before he dislodged Stiles' hands and rubbed their cheeks together. "We area scandalizing your people."

"All of them are used to it. My father will no doubt tell you many tales of me between the ages of four and ten, where I didn't not like clothes. I was found running naked through the castle more often than not."

"The only naked running you will be doing is from me when I chase you in the woods."

"Unless you want me to take you up on that now, I would not mention that kind of thing," Stiles whispered in Derek's ear.

"Yes, please," Spencer said.

Stiles blushed as he looked at his new brother. Spencer stuck his tongue out at him despite being much over the age where he should. So Stiles stuck his back out at him.

"We have good hearing and noses," Derek said as he kissed Stiles' cheek before turning him around on Derek to where Stiles could see that everyone was in the hall now. Stiles waved for his father to start his speech, and then they all tucked into their food.

Stiles and Derek fed each other more food than they ate from their own hands. It was a good night, despite Stiles fearing it and who he was being married to. He didn't leave Derek's lap until it was time for them to dance, and then it was outside for the rest of the ceremony to make it fully legal in the eyes of Hale.

Derek came out of the woods with Spencer on his heels in his wolf form with a stag on his shoulders. It was one of the biggest that Stiles had ever seen, and he made a note that he was going to be with Derek the next time that he hunted. Given that Derek was naked, Stiles was pretty sure that he chased it down in his wolf form. Derek dropped it at Stiles' feet, where he was sitting on a blanket with Laura and Cora on either side of him.

"Thank you for the proof that you can provide," Stiles said as he moved to settle on his knees. There was thankfully no part where he had to eat it before it was cooked, but he did find the blood on the stag and coat his hand before he laid his hand over Derek's heart. Derek kissed him hard and more deeply than was publicly okay in Beacon, but there was no murmur, and his father didn't stop it. Stiles figured that someone had told him what would happen. Derek gripped Stiles' thighs and lifted him up to where Stiles could wrap his legs around him as well as his arms around his neck.

Instead of taking Stiles inside, Derek moved back into the woods. There were catcalls from the rest of Derek's family, and Stiles pushed away the thoughts of them.

Derek settled Stiles down on the ground some ways into the woods, in the middle of a clearing that had a blanket and everything that they would need to make the night theirs.

"Is this another custom?" Stiles asked as he settled onto the blanket on his back as Derek looked down at him.

"No. This is just something that I have wanted to do since that first night that you took me to that hill to look at the shooting stars. This will have to do as that hill is visible to everyone." Derek got onto his knees between Stiles' legs and looked at him. "Are the clothes something you are attached to?"

"No."

"Good. They won't last the night." Derek lunged forward, kissing Stiles hard.

This was the best wedding night that Stiles never thought that he would have. He had a man that he was pretty sure he loved, he at least wanted to be with him forever, and that was all that mattered to him.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
